1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arrangements for displaying objects in general, and more particularly to a display stand operative for displaying objects in a suspended fashion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various constructions of arrangements for displaying a variety of diverse objects are already known, among them such that are easily erectable from a substantially flat storage and transportation position into an unfolded position of use. An example of a display arrangement of this type is disclosed in a commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,936, wherein the shape of the arrangement or stand in its unfolded condition is reminiscent of a multi-shelf bookcase. Exposed (front) edge regions of the individual shelves incorporate shaped wire structures which include hook-shaped projections that engage around adjacent edge regions of respective side panels of the display stand to lock the shelves in place. In use, the shelves extend substantially horizontally to provide ready and reliable support for any articles or objects that are placed thereon. Similar display stand constructions, with horizontal shelves or pockets, and with or without locking, reinforcing, or supporting wire structures, are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,918,178, 2,992,745 and 5,273,169.
However, not all articles display well when supported in this fashion; rather, many items or substances are currently shaped or packaged in such a manner as to present their most attractive sides or most alluring images when stored and/or displayed in retail establishments or the like in a suspended fashion. In view of this, whole sections of store shelving have been replaced by pegboard or similar structures that carry variously configured pegs that extend substantially horizontally frontwardly (i.e toward the potential observer or customer) from the pegboard panels. The articles to be displayed are then suspended from the pegs, with the pegs usually passing through holes provided substantially centrally in the upper regions of the articles or objects in question. Of course, such permanent structures are rather bulky and expensive and hence not suited for temporary displays (such as of articles on sale) or in other circumstances where the expense of the permanent pegboard-style display stand is not warranted, where space is at a premium so that any unused display stands must be removed, or where the amount of space occupied by and/or the weight of the display stand while in transit are important considerations.
Collapsible lightweight display stands like those mentioned above would be ideal for these purposes. Unfortunately, not only are the collapsible display stands discussed above and/or their wire structures, if any, totally unsuited for holding the objects on display in any other manner than on their shelves or in their pockets, but the above patents are devoid of any indication not only as to how the above structures could be modified to be able to carry suspended display objects, but even that such modifications should be made in the first place and why.